1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector having a push-on style interface, which can be snapped into a panel interface.
2. Technical Background
Microwave connectors having a push-on style interface such as a subminiature push-on (“SMP”) interface and a SMP-miniature (“SMPM”) interface, as described in MIL-STD-348A, are known. Microwave connectors having a port with a push-on style interface designed to connect a coaxial cable to a printed wiring board (“PWB”) are also known. Known single-position microwave connectors having a push-on style interface have a cable adaptor that is press-fit into the connector body, thereby disadvantageously being thermally integral with the connector body, which can slow the process of soldering a coaxial cable to the cable adaptor. In addition, a plurality of coaxial cables cannot be uncoupled from a plurality of single-position connectors with a single action.
Accordingly, multiple-position push-on electrical connectors have been designed to overcome at least one of the disadvantages of single-position connectors. Some multiple-position coaxial cable connectors have a provision for the individual coaxial cable and connector to be field replaceable. Such connectors typically have a spring-action snap ring, a plastic insert, and a lip on the connector. Such connectors are disadvantageously relatively large-usually about two inches in diameter.
Other multiple-position push-on connectors involve soldering the outer conductor of a coaxial cable directly onto the connector. With normal use (bending, twisting, and pulling) the soldered-outer conductor interface will work harden, which can cause cracks leading to the breaking of the outer conductor. Such situations typically require the replacement of the entire connector assembly.